madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga Love
Naga Love is a crossover short written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover between Madagascar and Shantae, focusing on Private going into Shantae's world to a date with Tuki, taking place after the events of Penguin Legends. It was released on August 29, 2018. Characters *Private *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Tuki *Alex *Shantae Transcript (At Circus Zaragoza, one month after the universe conflict with the penguin worlds, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private are relaxing on a bean bag, taking a day off from the circus) *Skipper: Ah, today we got a chance to relax ourselves after performing all over the world. *Kowalski: It has been a long day for us. All day, all week, all month. *Rico: *yawn* *Private: Man, i'm tired after all the satisfaction i got from New York. *Skipper: Anything you like to tell us Private? *Private: Uh? *Kowalski: You got something to say? *Private: I have been thinking about her for the last four weeks. *Skipper: The last four weeks? We're in the middle of October already. What did you think about her? *Private: We have to go back where she belongs. I have a date with her coming up. *Skipper: What? *Kowalski: But our biggest show is in a week. We're about to perform some amazing tricks and make money. *Private: I can't go on that day. I really want to go now. *Kowalski: Fine. Whatever. *Private: I have a naga snake friend that i- *Skipper: You keep saying the same thing over and over since the last four weeks. Can you say something else? *Private: Guys, do you know if there is a teleporter on the circus that i can warp to? *Skipper: Sorry lads, i don't think we have one of those teleporters. *Private: Ahhh. *Kowalski: How about we sneak into a lab to get into her dimension. *Private: Sound like a good idea. *Skipper: We prove that this circus will live on! *Rico: Yes. *Private: Let's go. (The penguins leave the circus and sneak into the closed lab) *Skipper: There it is. *Private: Oh boy, i'm going to get my wish. *Kowalski: Whatever you say buddy. *Rico: Wah, whatever. Wah. *Skipper: Is it open? *Private: We can't reach. We're not human enough to reach into that door. *Skipper: Stand on top. *the penguins stand on top of him* *Private: Okay Skipper, i got this. *open the door, finding out that it's lock* It's lock. *Skipper: Rico. *Rico: *spit out a ball to break the glass of the door* *Kowalski: Ah ha! *Skipper: I knew this lab would have a bad door for all the thefts to come in and break into the lab, let's go. *Private: Yay. (Inside of the lab) *Skipper: Well, well, well. This place isn't bad for a lab. *Private: Lots of tricks, huh. *Kowalski: So many inventions to work on. I can see. *Private: Where can we find a machine to warp on? *Skipper: It's either a time machine or a dimension portal. *Private: I'll say it's a dimension portal. *Skipper: You got it. *Private: Bingo. *Skipper: That's my boy. *Kowalski: Whoa, look at that machine. *Skipper: You don't see anything, it's just a futuric car. *Private: We're not in the future yet. We're only a hundred years away. *Skipper: We won't be able to live that long. We don't live forever. *Private: Aww. *Kowalski: Guys, you may wanna take a look at this. *Private: Whoa. *Skipper: It's a dimensional portal. That's why the multiverse is suppose to me. *Private: Wow. *Kowalski: Studying a mass of universes, they all connect to the multiverse. *Skipper: Oh yeah, that affect our universe together. *Private: Woo hoo, let's do that. *Skipper: *turn the dimensional portal* Alright, it's on. *Private: Let's go. *Rico: Cannonball! *jump in the portal* *Kowalski: After you. *Private: Let's go! *jump in the portal* *Kowalski: Yippie! *jump in the portal* *Skipper: Okay, my turn. Cowabunga! *jump in the portal* (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private warped into the portal and arrived into a treasure area with a lot of treasure and coins into the temple) *Skipper: Woo, tough landing. *Kowalski: Where are we? *Rico: Huh? *Private: This doesn't look too good. *Skipper: Look down on what you're standing. *Private: Oh, it's coins. *Kowalski: Isn't it cool for you? *Private: Yeah. I love coins. *Skipper: It's your lucky day. So let's go and explore this wonderful temple. *Private: This place is a temple? *Skipper: Yes. Just take a look and let's go. *Private: Alright. (Into the hallway of the temple) *Kowalski: Wow. *Skipper: How many portraits of snake ladies are there? *Kowalski: Who run a place like this? *Private: Awwww, they're so adorable. *Skipper: Hey, don't look. *Private: What? They're just pictures of snakes. *Skipper: They're naked. Do not look! *Private: What is the problem? They're just. *Kowalski: Oh god. Next room. Go to the next room. Jeez. (In the main area of the temple) *Skipper: Ah, much better. *Private: Thanks a lot. I was suppose to look at those portraits. *Skipper: They may look inappropriate for you. Sorry lads. *Private: Thanks a lot Skipper. You tell me everything what or what to not do at all times. *Skipper: And i don't give a darn thing about it. *Kowalski: No one cares about it. *Skipper: Who you asking for? *Private: Uh? *Kowalski: Don't ask me. *Private: I wouldn't ask either. *Skipper: Keep on going and try to look for some gems to carry back at the circus. *???: *sneak to the penguins* *Kowalski: Uh oh, we got some danger coming. *Skipper: This is not good to me. *Rico: *chew his flippers* *???: Boo! *Skipper: Ah! Alien slug! *Kowalski: Stand back. Nobody move a single flipper. *Tuki: *reveal herself* Hello. *Private: It's not a intruder everyone. We're all clear. *Skipper: What kind of mermaid is that? *Tuki: I'm a naga snake. *Kowalski: Look like we're not under the sea after all. *Skipper: Who are you? MORE TO COME Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Crossovers